gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lesser Islands Chain
The Lesser Islands Chain was a group of islands that are north of Tyrus. The Republic of Gorasnaya had a "protectorate" that controlled an Imulsion rig in the Islands chain.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant History Pre-Pendulum Wars Vectes Naval Base was built.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 391 Pendulum Wars era The COG control Vectes island in Lesser islands. They built a bioweapons plant on Vectes island; after an accident in the bioweapons plant, the island was mothballed and gained the nickname "Toxic town". The civilian population of the town of Pelruan still remains on Vectes to take care of the base.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 308-309 After the Hammer of Dawn was completed, the base was shut down.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 202 The UIR nation of Gorasnaya had control over an Imulsion rich nation in the Lesser Islands chains. E-Day and cutoff After the Pendulum Wars ended in a COG victory and six weeks of peace occurred, the Locust Horde invaded the Seran surface and attacking all major cities on the mainland. An abyssal trench prevented any Locust attack on the island chains. After the global communications collapse, Vectes and the rest of the Lesser islands chain was cutoff from the mainland. After the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, groups of Stranded began pirating around the Islands chain. A Stranded in Gear armor once arrived on Vectes and took advantage of his armor. A Stranded gang lead by Massy who plagued the Pelruan community and Darrel Jacques lead attacks on the Gorasni ships. Arrival of the COG After the COG was forced to sink Jacinto in order to stop the Locust, they decided to move to the island of Vectes in the Lesser Island chain to rebuild as the abyssal trench protected them from attacks by remanants of the Locust. Delta-One investigated Vectes and discovered Pelruan and the Stranded settlement and decide the island is safe for populating. The squad helped Pelruan fight off a Stranded raid in which Massy, the local Stranded leader, is killed. The survivors of Jacinto move to the island, capturing Jonn Massy, another major Stranded leader and brother of Massy. The COG tries to trade Massy for peace from the Stranded gangs, at first trying to trade with the Lesser Islands Free Trade Area that he belongs to and then Darrel Jacques of the Lesser Islands Free Trade Association. The trade goes through, but the Gorasni submarine Zephyr reveals itself and torpedoes Jacques boat, killing him in retaliation for attacks against them and sparking off the Stranded Insurgency. However, the Gorasni approach their former enemies the COG in peace and move onto Vectes with them. War with the Stranded As revenge for the death of Darrel Jacques at (they believed) the hands of the COG, the Stranded started an insurgency on Vectes, attacking farms and COG patrols and killing a bunch of people, including a few Gears. Delta Squad captures three Stranded insurgents, and Commander Miran Trescu executes one to force his son to tell them where the insurgents are hiding. Trescu and his men hunt down and kill fifteen insurgents, making the island safer but angering the Stranded who had taken refuge with the COG. The war with the Stranded ultimately came to a halt when a greater threat, the Lambent, came to light. Lambent Pandemic After realizing that the Lambent, a threat that even the Locust feared and couldn't stop, were back, the islands prepared for war against them. The Stranded ended their insurgency, sending a fleet to evacuate their forces from Vectes, planning to leave the COG to the Lambent. The Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform, the only source of Imulsion left, was destroyed by a Lambent attack and the Lambent followed the Imulsion trail back to Vectes where they launched several attacks. These attacks ranged from sending four Lambent Leviathans to Lambent Stalks popping up and delivering polyps and Lambent animals. Vectes ended up developing its own Imulsion Field as a result of these attacks, allowing the COG and Gorasni to restock their low fuel. The Stranded helped fight off the first two attacks on the island, but completely abandoned it afterwards and left the COG alone. Eventually the Lambent overran Vectes too much and the COG was forced to abandon the island and the Lesser Islands chain completely and disband. The Stranded may have stayed in the area though, but were warned by Captain Quentin Michaelson not to go back to Vectes when they offered to trade as all humans on Sera were essentially Stranded now. When Adam Fenix detonated his Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, all of the Lambent on Vectes and in the Lesser Islands chain as well as the entire world were wiped out along with the Locust. Notable Islands *Vectes References Category:COG Category:Locations Category:Nations of Sera Category:UIR